


January Prompt 11: Toast

by inkandblade



Series: January Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Flashback, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions medications, Not particularly explicit however, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic, Silly, Stilinski Family Feels, heat - Freeform, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/inkandblade
Summary: Stiles still had moments when he was angry at his father for sending him away.♠And now we're going back in time...





	January Prompt 11: Toast

Stiles still had moments when he was angry at his father for sending him away. That was several years ago now, though, and right at this moment, sitting on his ass after tumbling off the bed that had broken underneath him? Right now he was fairly sure that the decision to send him across the country was one of the best his dad had ever made. Having to face his father after an incident like this... Even the vague thought of it was enough to make his stomach roll and his cheeks burn. 

Stiles dragged himself into a kneeling position ready to push himself up on his feet, and another wave of heat hit deep in his belly. He resisted the urge to roll over and stick his ass in the air and fill it with the silicon knot he was clutching in his hand. He resisted with his teeth tight and his hand clutching the fake dick so hard he was surprised it didn’t pop out of his hand and fly across the room.

That would be just what he needed, a window broken by a flying dildo right after he broke the bed riding the said same dildo so hard.

He was eighteen, horny beyond belief, and shocked that his heat-brain was able to think beyond getting off again.

The vomit-everything-everywhere flu he’d had a week or two must not have messed as badly with the suppressants as Aunt Noa and Morell said they might. The meds had definitely lost some of their potency — until this week he hadn’t had to take a day off school to deal with his omega-urges, as the principal called them, since he started high school proper. It was almost time to graduate.

Like every other horny teenage alpha or omega, Stiles spent a good deal of his everyday masturbatory moments considering what a  _ real _ heat would be like. A heat where his biological appetites would be completely free, and, importantly, where he had someone to share them with. He had plenty of dirty, dirty ideas and thoughts of course, but at a moment like this he mostly wondered if being bonded, or at least in a steady relationship, would truly make the whole thing less burdensome.

The next flush of heat in his belly was less stabbing-pain, more  _ aching need _ . If he wanted to get the damn fake cock back inside of him he was going to have to stand up and go wash it, though. The giant cracking sound that had heralded the demise of the bed’s leg had startled Stiles so much that he’d gone from happily riding the dildo-knot to watching it fly out of him and off onto the carpet as he’d all but stood up in shock. 

Moments later he’d been on the floor, somehow with that same rubber cock in hand, without a clue what to do.

Stiles turned his head sideways to read the clock-radio that landed on the floor with him as he heard the front door open. It was later than he’d realized. He scrambled to grab the sheet off the bed and pulled it to mostly cover himself before his aunt came down the hall. 

“Stiles?” She knocked softly then went quiet for a moment, probably with her ear to the door trying to decide if her nephew was in a state she really didn’t want to interrupt. Apparently she heard nothing that dissuaded her from pressing a little further. “How are you doing, doll? Do you have everything you need? Do you want to eat something more substantial tonight, or…?”

“I, um.” There was no way to hide this, so he might as well just come out with it. “I broke the bed.”

The door opened slowly and Aunt Noa’s eyes went wide for a moment and then her smile was even wider and Stiles was certain nosey Pete next door could hear her laughing even if he was on the other side of his house.

“Oh, doll. Ten points to you! I never managed to do that on my own.”

♠

_ toast (adj): something that is permanently broken _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Toast... what the hell was I thinking when I made this damn prompt table? Random word generators are _evil_.
> 
> Thirty-one prompts in thirty-one days, based on a prompt table that can be found on my [Dreamwidth](https://inkandblade.dreamwidth.org/10803.html) and my [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/403806).


End file.
